1953
]] '', the last cartoon in the original ''Mickey Mouse series.]] is introduced in "Back to the Klondike".]] Events * After 16 years, the last Disney animated feature distributed by RKO was Peter Pan. * Buena Vista Distribution was founded after Walt Disney's deal with RKO ended. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - Peter Pan *July 23 - The Sword and the Rose *November 10 - The Living Desert Shorts *February 5 - Bear Country *March 28 - Father's Day Off *April 18 - The Simple Things *May 9 - For Whom the Bulls Toil *May 28 - Adventures in Music: Melody *May 30 - Don's Fountain of Youth *June 20 - Father's Week-End *July 11 - How to Dance *July 23 - Prowlers of the Everglades *August 1 - The New Neighbor *October 2 - Football (Now and Then) *October 23 - Rugged Bear *November 10 - Adventures in Music: Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Ben and Me *November 11 - Working for Peanuts *December 25 - How to Sleep, Canvas Back Duck Comics * March - Uncle Scrooge publishes its first issue People Births * January 24 - Matthew Wilder (musician, composer, and record producer) * January 25 - John Lustig (comics writer and former journalist) * February 6 - Phil Snyder (voice actor) * February 8 - Mary Steenburgen (actress) *February 9 - Ciarán Hinds (actor) * February 22 - Nigel Planer (actor, comedian, novelist, playwright) * February 26 - Michael Bolton (singer and songwriter) * March 13 - Ridley Pearson (writer) * March 18 - Alma Martinez (actress) * March 25 - Mary Gross (voice actress, comedian and actress) * April 6 - Patrick Doyle (film composer) * April 16 - Jay O. Sanders (actor) * April 19 - Rick Moranis (actor) * May 1 - Naoya Uchida (Japanese voice actor, actor, and singer) * May 4 - Masashi Ebara (Japanese voice actor, actor, and narrator) * May 9 - Amy Hill (actress) * May 16 - Pierce Brosnan (actor, film producer, and environmentalist) * May 24 - Alfred Molina (actor) * May 29 - Karla DeVito (singer, actress, and voice artist) * May 29 - Danny Elfman (composer) * May 30 - Colm Meaney (actor) * June 1 - Tim Bentinck (actor) * June 5 - Kathleen Kennedy (film producer and president of Lucasfilm) * June 13 - Tim Allen (voice actor) * June 16 - Valerie Mahaffey (actress and producer) * July 11 - Mindy Sterling (actress) * July 26 - Edie Mirman (voice actress) * July 29 - Tim Gunn (fashion consultant and television personality) * August 2 - Butch Patrick (former child actor) * August 4 - Richard White (actor) * August 11 - Hulk Hogan (professional wrestler, actor, television personality, and musician) * August 16 - Kathie Lee Gifford (television host, singer, songwriter, and actress) * August 27 - Peter Stormare (actor) * September 6 - Anne Lockhart (actress) * September 10 - Amy Irving (actress) * October 9 - Tony Shalhoub (voice actor) * October 15 - Larry Miller (actor, voice artist, comedian, podcaster, and columnist) * October 16 - Syme Jago (actress) * October 26 - Roger Allam (actor) * October 27 - Peter Firth (actor) * October 30 - Charles Martin Smith (film actor, writer, and director) * November 8 - John Musker (director) * November 14 - Phil Baron (songwriter, actor, and puppeteer) * November 18 - Kath Soucie (voice actress) * November 27 - Curtis Armstrong (actor) * December 6 - Tom Hulce (actor and producer) * December 8 - Kim Basinger (actress and former model) * December 9 - John Malkovich (actor) * December 15 - Bill Pullman (actor) * December 31 - James Remar (actor and voice actor) Deaths *January 1 - Hank Williams (singer) Artists Joined *Joe Hale Character debuts * February 5 - Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, Pirate Crew, Tiger Lily, Indian Chief, George Darling, Mary Darling, Nana * March - Glittering Goldie 1953